Saat Kau Pergi
by Ms. LiviLivi
Summary: Sejak berakhirnya perang antar shinobi dan pengangkatan Naruto sebagai Hokage, semua orang bersuka cita. Semua insan berbahagia, walau tak sedikit yang masih dirundung duka. Di tengah hiruk pikuk perbaikan disana-sini, banyak yang masih betah berkunjung di tugu diaman Shinobi yang tewas disemayamkan, untuk mengenang jasa atau pun untuk mengenang sosok mereka semasa hidup nya.


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** : Fanon, AU, OOC, dll, dsb, dkk

 **Summary** : Sejak berakhirnya perang antar shinobi dan pengangkatan Naruto sebagai Hokage, semua orang bersuka cita. Semua insan berbahagia, walau tak sedikit yang masih dirundung duka. Di tengah hiruk pikuk perbaikan disana-sini, banyak yang masih betah berkunjung di tugu diaman Shinobi yang tewas disemayamkan, untuk mengenang jasa atau pun untuk mengenang sosok mereka semasa hidup nya.

 **Saat Kau Pergi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction by MissGothic29**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Home Is In Your Eyes by** **Greyson Chance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

My heart beats a little bit slower  
These nights are a little bit colder  
Now that you're gone  
My skies seem a little bit darker  
Sweet dreams come a little bit harder...  
I hate when you're gone.

Everyday time is passing  
Growing tired of all this travelling  
Take me away to where you are.

I wanna be holding your hand  
In the sand  
By the the tire swing  
Where we use to be  
Baby you and me  
I travel a thousand miles  
Just so I can see you smile  
Feels so far away when you cry  
'Cause home is in your eyes

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang dibuat bercepol dua sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas sebuah pusara yang bertuliskan nama 'NEJI HYUUGA', sosok pemuda dari clan tangguh di Konoha yang gugur di medan perang, meninggalkan nama dan jasa bagi shinobi-shinobi Konoha. Namun, bagi perempuan yang bernama Tenten ini, sosok Hyuuga Neji lebih dari sosok pahlawan desa, melainkan sosok sahabat, sahabat yang dicintainya.  
"Neji…"

Tenten menaruh sebuket bunga yang berisi rangkaian beberapa bunga seperti white rose, yellow tulips, primrose, yellow camellia, dan white chrysantemum, yang semuanya melambangkan perasaan Tenten.

"Hey Neji, apa kau tau ?"  
tenten menyentuh nisan yang berukir nama Neji, kerinduan… ya… itulah yang dirasakan Tenten saat ini…  
"Semenjak kau pergi, malam-malamku terasa lebih dingin."

Tenten teringat saat ia dan Neji berlatih hingga malam hari, walau Tenten selalu kalah. Hal itu membuat Tenten tersenyum kecut.  
"Semenjak kau pergi, aku melihat langit yang selalu tampak lebih gelap, bahkan semua mimpi manisku menjadi mimpi buruk. Jantungku juga terasa berdetak lebih lambat…"

Tenten meringis pilu, sungguh saat ini dadanya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan kunai. Sakit, tapi bukan sakit fisik, melainkan sakit batin, terluka dalam… Tenten menopang dahinya di batu nisan itu sembari mengusap nama ukiran nama Neji.

"Neji… aku benci kau pergi… aku benci tidak dapat melihat mata indah mu lagi… aku benci tidak bisa menatap wajah rupawanmu… aku benci… aku benci saat kau pergi Neji… Aku benci…"

Setitik air mata Tenten jatuh membasahi batu nisan itu, Tenten bukanlah kunoichi yang rapuh, Tenten hanyalah seorang kunoichi yang sedang merindukan sang pujaan hati yang telah pergi dan tidak akan kembali…  
"Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu, untuk sekali saja, untuk yang terakhir kalinya…"  
.

.

.

Tenten yang habis 'menjenguk' Neji pun langsung beranjak pulang… kunoichi yang memakai baju terusan china yang berwarna pastel dengan corak bunga itu sedang berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati sejuknya dan damainya suasana di Konoha  
 _"Kematian mu tidak sia-sia Neji…"_

Tiba-tiba langkah Tenten terhenti, ketika melihat 2 sosok anak muda berumur sekitar 13 tahun di depannya… yang satu pemuda berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua dan ber iris perpaduan antara coklat dan lavender yang indah, disamping pemuda itu ada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua dan berwarna coklat, iris gadis itu berwarna lavender yang cantik…

Mereka adalah Naoki dan Naomi Hyuuga, putra-putri kembar buah hati dari Neji dan Tenten…

Naoki, seorang pemuda yang tampan, memiliki postur tubuh yang tipikal dengan Neji termasuk gayanya dalam berjalan, mata byakugan dan lain-lain, namun bedanya pemuda yang memakai pakaian seperti Neji waktu Genin ini lebih murah senyum dan ramah, tidak dingin seperti Neji dan tidak memiliki segel bunke seperti Neji.

Sedangkan Naomi, seorang gadis yang cantik, memiliki postur tubuh yang tipikal dengan Tenten termasuk sifat dan gayanya saat berjalan, namun gadis yang memakai baju terusan china yang berwarna lavender itu memiliki mata byakugan, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mempunyai mata seperti Tenten.

Keduanya dikenal sebagai Weapon Master & Mistress yang handal, akibat bimbingan dari sang Ibu, mereka memiliki bakat alami dari clan Hyuuga dan terus berkembang di bawah pelatihan Hiashi Hyuuga, serta kemampuan Taijutsu yang dipelajari oleh Lee. Mereka di juluki sebagai The Twin Next Generation of Genius Ninja… Tenten hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua…

"Kaa-san ke 'tempat' Tou-san lagi ?"

Tanya Naoki yang melipat tangannya di dada, tipikal Neji…

"Dan Kaa-san menangis !"  
Sahut Naomi heboh

"E…ehehehe… Tidak kok, Kaa-san tidak menangis…"

Elak Tenten sambil mengelus tengkuknya

"Byakugan !"  
"Byakugan !"

Mata indah itu sekarang sudah aktif di mata kedua saudara kembar itu, bersiap untuk mengintrogasi ibunnya…

"Heee… iya iya tadi Kaa-san memang menangis…"

Jujur Tenten dengan nada menyerah…

"Sudah kuduga."

Ujar Naoki sambil me-nonaktifkan byakugannya

"Ayo kita pulang…"  
Ajak Naoki kepada Tenten dan Naomi

"Iyaaaa~~ Ayo kita pulang ! Sebelum itu kita pergi ke Kedai Ramen Paman Teuchi dulu ya ? Sudah lama kita gak makan Ramen…"

Sahut Naomi riang, sembari menarik rok terusan Tenten dan rambut panjang Naoki

"Hey ! Rambutku ! Lepaskan rambutku Naomi !"  
Teriak Naoki heboh sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman sang adik serahimnya yang hanya beda 8 menit dengannya itu.

"Tidak mau !"  
Tolak Naomi sambil terus menarik rambut Naoki

"Hey Naomi-chan… lepaskan rambut Naoki-kun… jangan begini…"

Ujuar Tenten berusaha melerai

"Tidak mau ! Rambut Naoki Onee-chan kan cantik !"  
Teriak Naomi lagi sambil mengolok Naoki

"Aku ini laki-laki ! Jangan panggil aku Nee-san !"  
Sahut Naoki tak terima

"Tapi kan cantik !"  
"Hey !"  
Yah.. akhir yang bahagia bukan ? Tenten hanya memandang kedua buah hatinya dengan tatapan sayang…

" _Neji… lihatlah mereka… buah hati kita… permata hidup kita… apakah kau melihat ini Neji ? Apakah kau juga bahagia ?"_

Gumam Tenten dalam hati… yah kau hanya tidak tau manis, pria itu sangat bahagia, sayangnya kau tidak dapat melihatnya, sosok itu ada disampingmu sekarang dan bibir nya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia…

" **Aku sudah bahagia sayang… sangat bahagia… Terima kasih sudah membesarkan mereka… aku menunggu mu di istana kita…"**

 **THE END**

 **Note** : **White Rose : Kedamaian, Ketenangan, Kesucian**

 **Yellow Tulips : Harapan Cinta**

 **Primrose : Cinta Abadi**

 **Yellow Camellia : Kerinduan**

 **White Chrysantemum : Keabadian Dan Berduka (Bunga Yang Digunakan Dalam Pemakaman)**

 **Arti dari Naoki adalah Kuat dan jujur, sedangkan arti dari Naomi adalah yang cantik dari yang tercantik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini fanfiction yang dipublish di akun lama author, karena lupa akun dan pass nya jadi republish pakai akun yang ini. Thank you ! Last word**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please…..**


End file.
